For the osteosynthesis of bones, i.e. the connection of fragments of bones through surgical methods, usually different kinds of wires, splints, etc., are used for external osteosynthesis. On the other hand, for the so-called intra-marrowial cavity osteosynthesis, a solid metal rod is introduced into the marrow cavity of the respective bone over its whole length, thereby stabilizing the fragments during the whole period necessary for the natural healing process. For this type of intra-marrowial osteosynthesis, a lot of different kinds and types of nails and rods has been developed, differing in their shape, form and size and the materials used.
There is no question that a correctly executed intramarrowial osteosynthesis has a lot of advantages; however, there are also a few, but relevant disadvantages. This applies particularly for the most common method of open nailing. For this method, a relatively extensive instrumentarium is necessary, which also makes this method complex and expensive, since a broad variety of nails and rods are to be provided in view of the individual adaptation to the patient. This procedure is also time-consuming, particularly in cases when holes are to be drilled into the marrow cavity of the bone prior to the nailing, which also increases the risk of infections. Another disadvantage of this method is that the nails or rods fixed to the bone must be removed after the healing of the bone, i.e. usually within a period of about two months to about two years after application, which by itself is also a relatively demanding procedure.